There have been suggested many wide-angle lenses used in a monitoring camera and a vehicle-mounted camera each having a solid-state imaging device.
In the vehicle-mounted camera, a wide-angle lens is used mainly as a rear view monitor (back monitor) in many cases, and many of them have an angle of view of about 150-170° (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-321742).